


Stone’s Throw

by dolphinitley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinitley/pseuds/dolphinitley
Summary: Jacob wakes Deputy Em in the middle of a chilly night to do what he does best-rile her up and give her goosebumps.





	Stone’s Throw

**Author's Note:**

> I decided his middle name is Christopher ok. It’s separate from my fic “Love Like Revenge” but I am still using my OC Deputy Em. I appreciate feedback and comments. Thank you for reading! P.S. Feel free to message me on Tumblr @dolphinitley :)

When it’s time to rest in Hope County, the rookie deputy crawls into a bed of whatever nearest abandoned house.  
Empty and looted homes aren’t hard to find these days. 

Em’s not scared, because Boomer is on watch. 

It was one of the chillier nights in the Whitetail Mountains. Wind rustled the pines, loud enough to distract Em from her own thoughts. The ones that go, “This was supposed to be a quick undercover mission...why am I still here?” and “There’s blood on my hands and I don’t care.” 

The thoughts she can’t quite put into words yet are about the nebulous connection she’s struck up with Jacob Seed. 

He finds her, wherever she is. Whether it’s his hunting party or himself in the flesh. 

She should hate him for manipulating her, but she lets him in every time. 

She likes the chase, but still lets him win every time.

Em finds peaceful sleep for a couple of hours, but Boomer’s warning barks wake her up. It takes a minute for her to realize the plinking sound against the second floor window is pebbles. Someone’s throwing pebbles.

Em gets out of bed and grabs her handgun, even though she knows there’s no real threat. She knows who’s throwing pebbles at her window at 1 in the goddamn morning. 

She throws the window open and sees his smug fucking face. “Jacob Christopher Seed!” she yells, attempting an authoritative tone.

Jacob laughs and asks as innocently as he can manage, “What?”

She’s seething at him and herself. Can’t think of a word to say because her head is too hot.

“You gonna let me in honey, or am I gonna have to break a window?”

Still she just glared at him. Jacob finds a bigger rock and throws it at the next window over. Em hears the crack of glass. It’s not shattered, but the damage sets off her wrath. 

With a frustrated scream that Jacob thinks is cute, Em storms down the stairs, ready to press the barrel of her gun right on his ginger mug. 

She flings open the front door and he’s already right there, still smiling. It’s disarming, and he disarms her. He easily removes the pistol from her hand and spins the trigger guard around his index finger, pointing the barrel down. He tosses it to a soft chair. Safety has always been on. She was never gonna turn it off for him. 

Marksman’s hands are on her jawline in a second, and his lips are pressed hard against hers.

She melts into him effortlessly, like this is where she’s always been and always belonged. The rub of his beard against her lips and cheeks excite her. 

She can’t get mad now. Her wrath dissolves as his lips travel down her neck and to her chest. 

Thoughts of her second favorite sin occupy their minds now, and nothing else matters.


End file.
